Hakuouki X ReaderIbuki's Twin Sister
by BombArtistofSouthKorea
Summary: Reader-chan Leave Osaka and heads for Kyoto to find her twin Ibuki.


The Character of Hakuouki are rightfully Reserved by Osamu Yamasaki

* * *

You were walking along the streets of Kyoto. You were trying to find your lost twin brother, Ryunosuke Ibuki. You looked exactly liked him, except the only difference was you were slightly taller than him. You were polite, you had (eye color), and you have boobs. Several months ago month ago the Ryunosuke clan was slaughtered and assassinated; you and your brother were the only ones who survived during the massacre. On day you guys came across a woman, her name's Ginosaita Shirayuki. She had long silver hair up into a ponytail, her bangs covered her forehead.

Her eyes were dark violet; she had felt pity for you and Ibuki, struggling to survive along with no money, no food, and no shelter. She offered you guys to take you guys in under her care. You agreed at the, but your brother was being stubborn like he always been and answered. "I don't need anybody's help. I can handle myself." When he said those exact words. You got worried, you guys were trapped in the darkness, where no light had shined on you guy, you wanted you're brother to be safe too.

But the gray haired woman allowed what your brother's wishes, and he left. Shirayuki take care of you at her temple, she treated and feed you well, she lived in a temple high far off in the mountains of Osaka. She told you about the other great dangers in the outside world, and she trained you to defend yourself and how to attack. Ginosaita taught to great ninjutsu, you learned well from her. She was an excellent teacher, you were ready to travel, but there were still stuff you needed to learn. Two days ago you were in temple, looking outside, and thinking of your brother. You missed him so much. "Is something troubling you, _". You turned around, and it was Shirayuki. "Ginosaita- sama…" That's all you could say. She came over and sat beside you.

"It's ok, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me, anything." She said with a soothing smile. You sighed. "I know, you taught me well, and I grateful that you're my sense. But… I need to find my brother, he's still out there, and I can feel it, my heart is telling me so. I know there are still things that I need to learn from you. But I need to find, please, let me go find him. Once I do, I promise, I'll return" You told your sensei. She putted her hand on your shoulder. "_, if your heart is telling you something to do, I believe it's the right thing to do. I don't have any doubt in you; I fully trust you well, go and find him." Shirayuki told you.

You hugged her; you were glad that she had accepted your request to go find Ibuki. "Thank, you Shirayuki-sama." You said. She patted you on your back. Then you went to pack your stuff to leave because it was going to a long trip. As you were ready to go before you set foot out of the temple, Ginosaita wanted to tell you something. "You wanted to tell me something, Shirayuki-sama?" you asked your mentor. "I heard news in town that a blue haired boy, is wandering around the streets of Kyoto." She told you.

You were shocked by her words. That your own little brother was out in Kyoto, It would take days to get their quickly. If you traveled on foot, it would take a week or two to get to Kyoto. And by the time you get there, Ibuki might be somewhere else in japan. "But how will I-" "Don't worry; I have the transportation that you need. Please take good care of yourself when you're in Kyoto." She told you as she handed you a ninja scroll. Without any question, you accepted the scroll that she gave you. You trusted her, you didn't even have the slighted doubt that she didn't know what she was doing.

"Thank you, Shirayuki-sama." You said before you leave. As you walked out the temple, you opened the ninja scroll that you had received from Ginosaita. It was a flying machine, you remembered during one of your training lessons with Shirayuki was how to navigate through the air. At first you thought she was crazy, but she toke you among the highest part of the mountain, where the wind currents was breezy. When she convinced you onto the flying contraption, you that this was too extreme. But the grey haired woman had told you to have faith in yourself. She taught you how to control the air craft before you could take off into the air.

You were going to miss the sensei that had trained you over the weeks, and decided to keep a promise to her, your brother and yourself. So you putted your hand on the bar to navigate the contraption. You began to ran and toke off to the air, you put your feet on the bar at the back of you. As the wind toke you into the air, you loved feeling the breeze of the wind blow through your hair. You felt like an eagle free soaring through the sky. You couldn't wait to find Ibuki and to tell him about how spent you time with Ginosaita and how she training you all cool sorts of ninjutsus and such.

You were now in Kyoto, you had spent a night in an inn, and you asked others if they had seen you twin, but no luck, no one has seen him at all. But as you searched town, you heard a scream. You ran toward where you had heard the scream. It was rouge samurai, trying to still from an innocent by standard. The poor old man he was shaking. And a little boy was cowering behind him, it looked like if the boy was his grandson, you had assumed. The boy then stood up and confronted the samurai. "Hey that wasn't very nice! Give us our money back!" He yelled the trio of rouge samurai.

"Boy, we have no concern for you. Now beat it!" One of the men yelled at the young boy. The boy got angry, picked up a small rock on the ground. He threw the object at the samurai, giving them what they had it coming. One of the men sneered at the boy, grabbing his small arm and gripping it tight. "That wasn't very nice…" He growled at the little grandson. "Let go of me!" He yelled at the elder samurai and spat on him. "Mind your manners boy!" He yelled as he began to pull out his katana.

You were about to step to save the poor boy until you saw a young man who looked exactly like me had stopped the man before you could. Could it be my Brother, Ibuki, it should. "Hey, leave him along. He's just a kid." My twin told the trio. "He, threw a rock at us and disrespected a samurai, he deserves to be punished." One of the men from the group explained to Ibuki. "You guys are nothing but no good scumbags. You guys don't deserve to be samurai." Ibuki told them off.

"Heh, you talk big. If you truly know that much about samurai, draw your sword." He told Ibuki as he drawn his sort. Was he also under training of a sensei as well? Was he strong enough to hold off the samurai? What was he capable of now? All these questions spun in your head as you stared at the blade that was held on he's sash. You watched him smuggle to grab the hilt of his sword, he was shaking.

The elder samurai him forward a bit causing the blue haired boy to got startled, he fell on the ground. The samurai held up his katana and was about to slice your brother up until you dashed towards the blade, blocking his attack with a kunai. "Leave my brother alone." You warned the man. "_-_? Is that really you?" By his question he sounded confused and upset at the same time. But you were still focused on the samurai.

"Never let your guard down." That was all you could manage to say to your twin. You put pressure against the blade, causing the elder to loss balance a bit. You kicked him in the stomach, making him fall over the other two samurai. As he fell, his katana flew high in the air as if it was never to come back. The other two samurai charged toward you, beginning to lunge their katanas' at you. You dodged, blocked and stepped back from most of their attacks with your katana.

You were fast and swift; they could barely keep up with you. They were getting irritated and annoyed by not able laying a single attack. "Come on coward, are you going to attack or what?" one of them said out of irritation. "As you wish." You told them as you jumped back a few feet to make distance from them. You threw several shurikens at them. You had missed them but the shurikens continued to fly around them.

The elder Samurai men had let their guard down; they were trying to keep themselves from getting hit from the flying shuriken. It was the perfect moment for the part of your strategy. You waited until there was an open clear path for you to move through the shurikens. You saw an open path, faster than the speed of light you move to the two trapped samurai. Hit their pressure points to knock them out. As son you moved out of the mess of shuriken, they stopped and dropped to the ground.

There was only one rouge samurai left to take care of. He had the money that they stop from the poor old man. He tried to run away, but you weren't about to let him slip through your fingers. You were too fast the he couldn't get away from you. You swipe kicked his feet causing him to fall on his back.

"You and your guys have no right to carry on to be a meaning of a samurai. You steal from a man, you try to kill a chilled, and that is not the true meaning to be called a samurai. Samurais are suppose to protect people, have honor and authority. But you are carried blinded to your own selfishness; you're a disgrace to the meaning of a samurai." You told the rouge.

He was about to protest until his sword that flew high in the sky came crashing down. The blade strike down, landing between the man's legs. You were surprised that the man had screamed. His scream sounded like a little girl and he fainted. You grabbed the sack of money and returned to the little old man. "I hope you ok? I was glad I was able to help you and you son out." You told him. But the man was scared; he grabbed the hand of his grandson and ran.

You didn't mean to scare the man; you were only trying to do the right thing. You turned around to face your twin. But everyone in the town around the two of you began to stare at you guys and began talking about you and the rouge samurai. Then you saw a group of samurais behind you brother. One of the samurai from the group began to run towards you and Ibuki.

You really wanted to talk to your brother since you hadn't seen him for a long time. But you also didn't want to disrupt another commotion again. As the young samurai was getting closer to you guys, a flock of blue jays passed by, blocking you and Ibuki. But as the flock disappeared into the air, you suddenly disappeared. Your brother was left was confused look on his face. The young samurai next to him put his hand on the blue haired boy's shoulders. "Hey, Ryunosuke-san, what happened here?" The young grown haired kid asked him. Ibuki was lost for words and he began to walk off. "Wait, Ryunosuke-san, where are you going?" The young samurai asked.

"I'm going to buy more saki." Ibuki said without turning back to look at him.


End file.
